The present invention relates to flower pots and, in particular, relates to flower pots that may serve as decorative and protective covers for post tops.
Flower pots are commonly encountered in the landscaping industry, the gardening industry, as well as cemeteries and flower shops. Typically, most flower pots rest on shelves or tables or are held by the exterior of the flower pot in receptive hangers which in turn are attached to posts or overhead structures. The receptive hangers add to complexity and significantly detract from the decorative aspect of the flower pots they are intended to support. In the case of posts, such as dock posts or fence posts, many of the receptive hangers also may tend to apply an uneven force to the post.
It would be highly desirable to provide an integral post receiver internal to or within a flower pot. Preferably, a flower pot having such a built-in feature would fit a variety of post sizes and types, and more preferably also include some means for causing the pot to self-center upon the variety of posts.
It would also be highly desirable if the internal receiver of the flower pot could support the flower pot from an overhead structure in order to allow an alternative manner of supporting the flower pot. Preferably, the internal receiver can be modified to accept a chain, rope, eye or other simplified internal hangers, which do not interfere with nor obscure the decorative external appearance aspect of the flower pot.
The present invention in a first embodiment is a flower pot, suitable for covering the upper end of a post. The flower pot includes an outer shell. Preferably, the outer shell has a radially symmetrical shape and defines a central axis, with examples of such outer shell shapes being a cylindrical or frustoconical shape with an upper end and a lower end. Alternatively, the outer shell is any one of a variety of more complex shapes, but most preferably symmetrical about a central axis and having an upper and a lower end. Optionally, the outer shell might be decorative in appearance. It should be specially noted that the present invention does not cover, interfere with, or otherwise obscure the outer shell, thereby retaining the optional decorative appearance, if any, of the outer shell. A bottom panel is attached to and situated adjacent to the lower end of the outer shell. A square aperture is centered in the bottom panel and from the square aperture, a square central channel is connected to and aligned with the square aperture. The square channel has a lower end and an upper end. A transition central channel is connected to the upper end of the square central channel, the transition central channel has a lower end and an upper end. A cylindrical central channel is connected to the upper end of the transition central channel, the cylindrical central channel having an upper end and a lower end. An upper end cap or dome is connected to the upper end of the cylindrical central channel, the end cap including means for centering a post end. Together, the square central channel, the transition central channel, the cylindrical central channel and the end cap define a capped central channel disposed along the central axis defined by the outer shell. A flower growing space is present between the capped central channel and the outer shell. Means for centering a post segment within the capped central channel is also preferably included in the central channel. A variety of posts can interact with the central channel to support the flower pot, including the bottom panel, the outer shell and any flowers and growth media and flowers carried in the space between the capped central channel and the outer shell.
In another embodiment the present invention is a flower pot for capping and protecting a top of a post. The flower pot includes a capped central channel, the capped central channel defining an axis and includes a cap with means for centering a post end relative to the cap, a cylindrical central channel is connected at an upper end to the cap, a transition central channel connected at an upper end to a lower end of the cylindrical channel, a square central channel connected at an upper end to a lower end of the transition channel, the square central channel having a lower end, and, means for centering a post segment within the capped central channel. A bottom panel is connected to the lower end of the square central channel and has a square aperture aligned with the square central channel of the capped central channel. An outer shell is connected to the bottom panel at a lower end of the outer shell, the outer shell is preferably radially symmetrical relative to the axis of the central channel. A flower growing space is present between the capped central channel and the outer shell. The capped central channel supports the bottom panel and outer shell as well as growth media and flowers carried in the flower pot. Precipitation and moisture are deflected away from the post top by the capped central channel and into the flower growing space between the capped central channel and the outer shell.
In another embodiment, the flower pot includes a self-centering insert. The insert has square shaped panel, optionally and preferably, with depending walls. The insert is sized to be a press fit in the upper end of the square channel and preferably does not enter the transition channel. Centered in the square shaped panel is an aperture. The aperture is irregularly shaped and has a plurality of center oriented resilient fingers, which serve to self-center the flower pot relative to a segment of post passing though the aperture and interacting with the fingers. Preferably, there are several sets or classes of fingers present. Most preferably, the fingers include a long class of fingers, a short class of fingers, and an intermediate set of fingers with a length intermediate the long and short classes of fingers. Most preferably the fingers are distributed about the outer most periphery of the aperture such that they are radially spaced and distributed evenly with respect to members of their own class and any other classes of fingers present. In a most preferred embodiment of the insert of the present invention, the class of longer fingers consists of three fingers, each oriented and radially distributed about the center axis of the flower pot, at about 120xc2x0 to each other; the class of intermediate fingers consists of three fingers, each oriented and radially distributed about the center axis at about 120xc2x0 to each other and offset at about 60xc2x0 to the class of longer fingers; and the class of shorter fingers consists of six fingers, each oriented and radially distributed about the center axis at about 60xc2x0 to each other and offset at about 30xc2x0 relative to members of the longer and intermediate classes of fingers. When a post with a small cross-section passes through the insert, primarily the longer fingers interact to center the post. When a post with an intermediate cross-section passes through the insert, the primarily the longer fingers and the intermediate fingers interact to center the post. When a larger cross-section post passes through the insert, all of the fingers interact to center the post.
In another preferred embodiment, the capped central channel has a generally axially centered knock-out in the cap. The knock-out initially forms a seal of the cap. The knock-out is easily removed and after removal provides a centered aperture which might be engaged to allow the flower pot to be suspended from an overhead structure without interfering with or obscuring the outer shell. This allows the decorative aspects of the outer shell to remain fully visible. Position of the knock-out and aperture resulting therefrom are above the center of gravity of the flower pot and moreover positioned on the central axis of the outer shell and any growth media and flowers therein and therefore the suspended flower pot will be oriented with the central axis substantially vertical. Any minor tendency to shift off axis can generally be attributed to a mal-distribution of growth media and thus easily corrected by correcting the weight distribution of the flower growth media. Additionally, it may be preferable to provide an optional engagement and suspension means for the aperture generated by removal of the knock-out of the cap. Such engagement and suspension means might be a rope or cord with a knot exceeding the aperture diameter; a hook or eye bolt with a nut and optional washer, where the nut and optional washer may be positioned within the cap, the threads on the shank of the hook or eye bolt passing through the washer and engaging the nut, while the hook or eye remains above the cap; or a more complex arrangement with a long shank terminating in a hook or eye or lag screw on an upper end and a resilient toggle arrangement on the lower end. If the more complex arrangement is provided, it is preferred that entire the resilient toggle (or toggles), as well as the long shank and hook, eye, or lag screw, are plastic and molded to match the flower pot.
In another embodiment, the bottom panel of the flower pot is provided with at least one and preferably a plurality of knock-outs, the knock-out(s) originally providing a seal and subsequently providing an aperture for the egress of water from the flower growing space. Having at least one knock-out removed in the bottom of the flower growing space facilitates growth of flowers in many growth situations. In the case of flower pots of the present invention being marketed to consumers who will transport the pots to their residences, there may be advantages to leaving the original seal of the knock-out temporarily intact to help prevent or avoid inadvertent water damage to the consumer""s automobile and allow the consumer to break the seal and/or remove one or more knock-outs subsequent to transport. More preferably, in this embodiment of the present invention, the bottom panel includes means for preventing water from traveling along the bottom panel to the post. Such means may be based upon any one or a variety of devices and or methods. One such means may be providing a feature in the bottom panel such that, when the flower pot is vertically oriented, the bottom panel surrounding any knock-out inclines toward the outer shell rather than the post. Alternatively, with a planar bottom panel, the knock-out is left partially attached and partially depending from the bottom panel to form a drip point leading downward from the aperture generated by partial knock-out removal, which partial knock-out need only proceed to the extent of breaking a seal between the knock-out and the bottom panel. Alternatively, the lower side of the bottom panel surrounding the knock out aperture may include a depending rib which rings or surrounds the panel. Alternatively, an irregular pebble or rock may be arranged inside the flower growing space so as to partially protrude downward and form a drip point to prevent water from traveling to the post.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is a kit for protecting and decorating the top of a post. The present invention is also a kit for decorating a structure selected from the group consisting of a post, an overhead supporting structure, and a horizontal support surface.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is a method of protecting and decorating a top of a post. The method includes the steps of providing a flower pot according to the disclosure, providing a post having a vertical arrangement beneath the post top, and placing the flower pot over the post top until the interior of the central channel of the flower pot comes to rest against the post top. Preferably, the method further includes the step of inserting a self-centering insert in the central channel to self-center the flower pot relative to a segment of the post. Preferably, the method further includes the step of providing growth media and flowers in the flower pot. Alternatively, the method includes the steps of providing a flower pot according to the disclosure, removing a knockout, and suspending the flower pot from an overhead support. Preferably, the alternative method further includes the step of providing growth media and flowers in the flower pot. It should be noted that the flower pot of the present invention is versatile in that it allows three types of structures to be decorated, as disclosed by the following inventive method. More specifically, in yet another alternative method, the method of the present invention includes the steps of providing a flower pot according to the disclosure, selecting a structure to be decorated, the structure selected from the group consisting of a vertical post top, an overhead support structure, and a horizontal support surface. Next, the method includes the step of placing the flower pot over placing the flower pot over the post top until the interior of the central channel of the flower pot comes to rest against the post top, if the selected structure was a vertical post top, and knocking-out a knock-out in the cap and then suspending the flower pot from the overhead structure, if the selected structure is an overhead support and placing the flower pot on the horizontal support surface if the selected structure is a horizontal support surface.